3am Almost Proposal
by strwberrylovely
Summary: I wrote this for @drawinggheys on Tumblr because she ran out of fics to read 3 basically Dick comes home at 3 in the morning and Wally is mad at him until he finds out the reason he came home so late.


Dick quietly walked through the front door at 3am, hoping not to wake his sleeping boyfriend. He walked over to the kitchen to turn the light on and almost screamed when he saw Wally sitting on the couch in the living room staring at him.

"Hello, Richard."

"Geez, Wally you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Are you aware that it is 3am?"

"Yeah, babe I'm sorry to keep you up all night, I figured you would have gone to bed hours ago."

"How could I go to bed when my boyfriend is out all hours of the night doing God-knows-what while he's God-knows-where?"

"Wally-"

"No, Richard, I don't want to hear it."

"Wally I was-"

"Uh!"

" _Wallace._ _"_

"Richard."

"Geez babe will you stop calling me that like I'm in trouble? I was just with Bruce. I'm sorry I should've called or something." Dick moved to go to the bedroom, hoping Wally would follow him.

"With Bruce? And what were you boys doing until 3am?" Wally retorted, still firmly planted on the couch.

"…We were just talking."

"Just talking about what, hmm?"

"Nothing babe, we were just talking about…stuff. Look, I'm home now. Will you _please_ come to bed?"

"Not until I get a full explanation as to why you two needed to talk until 3am and leave me here alone to worry about what bad things may have been happening to you. You didn't even answer your phone! I thought you had died or something," Wally said, a bit overdramatically.

"Look Wally," Dick said as he walked back over and squatted by the couch. "I turned my phone off because I needed to have a very serious discussion with Bruce and I didn't want any distractions."

"Am I a distraction?" Wally asked, dough eyed and pouting.

"No, babe…I just…" He looked into Wally's eyes and finally gave in. "Okay. Fine. You win. I wanted to wait until I was ready and could surprise you but I suppose now is as good a time as any."

Dick moved one leg behind him so he was kneeling on one knee.

"I was talking with Bruce for so long because I was trying to figure out the best way to do this, and to see if he thought it was the right time for it."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Wallace Ru-"

"Whoah! Whoah whoah whoah whoah," Wally interrupted. "Firstly, we _don't_ speak the 'R' name in this house. And _secondly_ , if you're doing what I think you're doing, stop. You were right. Surprise me."

Dick rolled his eyes and smiled as he stood up, pulling Wally up with him.

"Okay, drama queen."

Wally put one hand to his chest as if offended.

"Can we go to bed now? It's 3am."

"Yes, yes we can."

They were walking around the park a week later arm in arm, enjoying the sunlight and each other's company.

"Soooooo…" Wally said, looking to Dick.

"Yeah?" Dick said, feigning confusion. He knew perfectly well what Wally was about to ask; he hadn't gone a day since the 3am almost-proposal without trying to find out when Dick was gonna ask him.

"When are you gonna ask me!" Wally said, more demanding than asking.

"Hey, you said you wanted me to surprise you!"

"Okay well, I take it back. Ask me now!"

"Now? Who says I have the ring with me?"

"I know you, and I _know_ you have it with you. Please! _Please_ , I'm dying over here."

"I should have never told you. I should have come up with some lame excuse and had you be mad at me. It would have been easier."

Wally stopped walking and stepped in front of his boyfriend, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I love you," he said, before pouting his lip.

Dick shook his head with a smile before pulling the ring box out of his pocket.

"I knew it! You've been carrying it around ever since."

"Yeah, I have!" Dick said, laughing. "And I've been planning on asking you every day since, but you wouldn't stop asking when I was going to ask so I decided against it each time!"

"Aww babe that's not fair! I'm just excited it all…"

"Well…"

"Okay! Ask me! Ask me!"

Dick got down on one knee in front of Wally and looked up at him.

"Wallace Rudolph West…"

Wally glared at him before letting him continue.

"Will you m-"

"YES!"

"I didn't even get to finish!"

"Ugh! Okay then hurry up!"

"Wally."

"Yes, Dick?"

"Will you marry me?"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm kidding. Yes!"

Dick slid the ring onto Wally's finger before standing up and kissing him. They could both hear faint applause from the random people around the park that had seen the couple just get engaged, but they ignored it. They were too focused on each other to care about anyone else around them.

"I'll be the perfect housewife," Wally said when they pulled apart.

"Yeah, remind me to never come home at 3am again."

"Oh, trust me, I will."


End file.
